Mine
by WeaponMisstressxByakuganMaster
Summary: Len always liked Miku until recently he began to develop feelings towards someone else, Rin. Rin has been in love with Len for a long time, now this new guy Piko shows up and declares his love for Rin... Len is faced with a situation...


Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid. Because I would've confirmed Rin and Len not being siblings by now.

AN: I came up with this after I saw Utatane Piko's design and notice he could be around the same age group as Rin and Len.  
Ok anyways here we Go! XD  
Plz note 1st vocaloid fanfic

* * *

At the vocaloid house everyone is waiting to finally meet their newest member, Utatane Piko. Almost everyone is excited except for few, like Luka

she doesn't really give a crap and there is also Lily who also doesn't give a damn. The ones to be most excited tough are the mirror images of

each other, Rin and Len.  
"Len~! I'm so excited we are finally going to be able to have someone new and that's actually close to our age!" Rin bounced up and down and

over again. Len just smiled at the girl's childlike antics. " Yeah and hopefully he is not like Gakupo-ni and Kaito-ni and actually has more common

sense than those two…."  
"Ouch… Len-dono that comment hurt" Gakupo said and Kaito just stopped eating his 4th tub of ice scream to look at the boy. Len just crossed his

arms and just smirked. "Len ! now let's not be mean to Kaito and Gakupo okay? We don't want the new guy to make false assumptions of them

two." Miku approached the boy and started to pat his head while gently scolding him. Len slightly blushed while agreeing to the older girls

command. Rin on the other hand just turned away from the scene of the blushing boy. It was obvious to her that the boy liked Miku. Since Miku

was close to their age and spent a lot of time with them , it was no surprise for Len to like Miku. She was more popular than Rin after all. It was no

secret to almost everyone that the boy held some feelings towards the older girl and also that Rin like Len. Almost to everyone except the boy

himself. It still embarrassed Len when Miku or anyone would pat his head , it was like they still treated him as a kid. However recently he began to

like someone else unknown to everyone.  
The boy began to like Rin his mirror like image and began to see her differently. He would've treat the girl as his younger sister. Times pass and he

now sees her as a girl he came to even love. And even though he doesn't show it, he always appreciated when Rin would always hug him and

hold hands with him. He made a resolution to treat her not as his little sister anymore but his princess and he act like her prince charming.

Miku stopped to pat Len when she squealed , and ran over to meet the new comer Piko who have made his entrance " Hi and welcome Piko-san

to our vocaloid family!" Miku welcomed the boy who looked like he could be her age. The guy Piko just looked at Miku and scanned around her to

see the other vocaloids. His eyes stopped at a certain someone. Piko went around Miku and to Miku's and everyone else surprise , he went to

Rin. Now Rin was confused that the new boy didn't greet Miku but instead went straight to her. Uncomfortable with everyone else stares she just

awkwardly smiled at the boy and said " Ummm Hello my names Rin and I hope you like it here Piko-san. Piko just looked at her and smiled. What

he did next shocked everyone and made a certain someone mad, he bowed to Rin grabbed her hand and kisses it. Piko said" Hime-sama … would

you let me be your prince and allow me to be your boyfriend?" Rin's eyes widened and she and so did the rest of the Vocaloids. "EHHHHH?"

Everyone yelled.

Apparently this interested Luka and Lily as they just looked at the scene before them and smirked. It was obvious to them once seeing Len

glaring furiously at the new boy with Rin ,that it is already turning out to be a love triangle. Stomping his feet, Len went to grab Rin away from the

boy. He said to the boy" Rin is not going out with you and she barely knows you and you are calling her your princess?" What Len was feeling

was the green eyed monster called jealously. He just looked at the scene that had occurred and was furious at the prospect of Rin being called

someone else's princess.

Miku , Kaito , Meiko and everyone were looking at the scene before them not actually believing what was happening. One the new guy hitting on

Rin and two Len angrily interrupting Piko's and Rin's apparent scene. When was Len this angry over a guy getting close to Rin. Whenever Kaito or

Gakupo where with Rin it never really bothered the boy. But apparently this new guy is bothering Len.

Rin was just shocked that Len came over and just grabbed her to be away from Piko. However this new guy Piko is full of suprises. " What is she

to you? Your girlfriend?" Piko said to the boy. Rin and Len just stared in shock and looked at each other and then away blushing. "N-nnnow hold

on! She is not my girlfriend! Shes more like a sister to me! She annoying unlike Miku!" Len was blushing and just denied the accusation while not

really thinking about what he said in front of everyone including Rin. Miku nervously started to chomp on leeks , Kaito just started to eat more

icecream, Meiko started to drink sake and Lily and luka and Gakupo just shook their heads. Rin however was close to tears and just thought to

herself, " _like Len would ever like me, he likes Miku and always will…_" Rin just pushed Len away from her and Len was hurt because she just looked

at him with cold eyes and not like she always did smiling warmly at him. " If I am just like a _sister_ to you, it would not matter if I date Piko right? I

mean you're my _brother_ and Piko is actually very nice and hes handsome not like a shota!" Len was very hurt by this pint at Rin screaming at him.

He replied" Well if hes handsome and not like me a shota then why don't you go date him , I mean who would want you anyways cause you're so

annoying! Miku's not annoying as you!" Len stopped what he said and just regretted it. It was not what he wanted to say . None of what he

said , her being a sister, annoying and putting her down…he didn't mean it. He looked over to the girl who holds his heart and was heartbroken at

the sight of her crying. Rin couldn't believe everything what he said. She just cried and was positive that Len didn't feel anything towards her. The

rest of the vocoloids went away leaving the dramatic scene not knowing what to do, only Piko stayed there. Piko went to comfort the crying girl

and cradled her as if she was his everything in the world. Rin hugged the boy holding her and cried into his chest. Len just watched the scene

fearing that things are going to change from this point on and it was his fault. "Rin….. Len whispered. I didn't mean it.. I'm s.." " Save it Len! Rin

angrily wiped her tears If I'm so annoying then go to Miku! I'm sure she's not like me! Of course she's perfect!" "Rin! I really am s.." Len was

saying as he started to get near the girl in the new guy's embrace. "Len go away! Rin cried ,I hate you!" Len stopped and just stood there. Rin

hated him.. she said she hated him. Never once did she say She hated him. Never. She never showed signs of hatred towards him. It was always

different she was always constantly with him unless he was partnered up with someone else while recording songs. She was always dragging

him around to places, even if he pretended to be annoyed. Len just looked at her sadly and just ran out, not bearing to be neared to the girl he

loved that now hates him.

Piko just tried to comfort the girl and saw how hurt she was and gently stroked her hair as trying to soothe her.

* * *

From that day the Kagamine twins were always far apart much to the dismay of the Vocaloids. It had already been a month, Rin and Piko had

begun to date. Everyone felt bad for Len because everyday his eyes held sadness ,while looking at the girl he loved being with someone else. Len's and Rin's duet was no more, it was now Piko and Rin. Miku felt sad for Len seeing how he is always depressed and tried to cheer him up.

Hell even Luka and Lily tried to cheer him up. Well kinda.. they both told him it to man up. It hadn't worked. Whenever Rin and Len accidently were

in the same room , Rin always left as if she could not bear him. Len was always just left with the feeling of longing, wishing for her to talk to him,

hug him, anything.  
What really began to hurt and anger Len the most was when Piko and Rin started to record songs he did with Rin in the past. Especially love

songs such as Juvenile, Sigre etc,.. What made him finally snap was when He saw Piko do another world is mine version featuring Rin as his

princess. It was His version, Lens only, in which is his princess and he her prince. It was a sacred song to Len, he dedicated it only to her. He

didn't even dedicated that song to even Miku back then when he had a crush on her. Len could no longer bare the pain and jealously. He finally

snapped away from his depression and swore to himself that he was getting Rin back.

Piko and Rin were laughing together while on a date by the amusement park hand in hand. Piko bought her balloons and even carried her like a

prince does to his princess when she was tired of walking. Oblivious to both of them, Len was following them both. Len was watching them both

with jealousy , he was making sure his plan was getting ready. He planned to confront Rin and get her away from Piko. He was going to spologize

towards her and confess his feelings towards her. He was hoping everything would go back to the way things were except that Rin becomes his

girlfriend. Len was in thought and did not notice that Piko suddenly kissed Rin. When Len reverted his attention back to the pair he was furious

and began to charge towards the pair unable to control his anger. Needless to say Rin was in shock because she had dated Piko over a month

and never had they kissed. What also shocked her was when Piko was pushed off her and she was thrown over a mysterious strangers shoulder.

Rin could not see who was carrying her after she tried kicking and screaming but no avail. By the way figure' body shape was , she could The

person carrying her was a guy. Until the guy stopped by a bench and carefully placed her sitting on the bench. Rin was very ticked at being

interrupted with her boyfriend. She began to scream at the guy" Who the hell you think you are pushing my boyfriend and kidnapping me!" She

stood up to try to meet the strangers face and give him a good smack when the guy grabbed her hand and pulled his hood down. Her eyes

widened , it was Len. "Len! Why did you do th-" she was interrupted. " Do you love him?" Len started sadly at her. Rin just stood there shocked.

"Is he better than me? Does he make you happier?" Len cupped her face and started longingly at it. Rin just looked back at Len and could not

believe him. "Why Len…? Why are you like this you like Miku remember?" Len became angry " I don't love her! I love you Rin why can't you see

that I love you!" Len began to tear infront of her. " Can't you see everyday I'm dying when your with _him_? When you replaced me I was

heartbroken?" Len let a tear slip and Rin just looked at him eyes also tearing at the moment. "Len…" she whispered. " Rin I don't want you to

keep ignoring me… I don't want you to like him. Choose me Rin! Choose me Len whispered as he embraced her a inhaled her scent. Rin always

loved Len and was jealous of Miku. Now the roles were reversed and she could not process it all for it was too sudden. To be honest, when Piko

kissed her, she did not feel happy. She knew she was still in love with Len, but only thought he loved Miku. Now here was Len confronting her

and confessing to her. It made Rin happy. She did what she knew she always wanted to do. She kissed him.

Len was shocked yet happy when he felt a soft pair of lips on his own. He closed his eyes and gently deepen the kiss. He hungrily kissed her back

with all the passion he had. He slipped his tougue into her mouth and began to dominate hers. When they both stopped for air , Rin smiled and

said" I love you Len.. always had and always will." Len looked at her with a smile and just hugged her never wanting to let go and Rin happily

embraced him back. "Rin…" Len said seriously and Rin was confused for a moment but answered back " Anything wrong Len?" Len pulled back

and said " You are only my Princess and no one elses, got that?" Rin blushed , and just nodded. Len smirked and just carried her princess style.

Rin was his and he wasn't going to let Piko or any other guy take her away from him, he was very possessive of her.

At home when everyone saw Len carrying Rin , they were happy. It was time that Len took action. They felt bad for Piko though, but then again it

seemed that Piko was starting to hit on Miki. It seemed the boy wasn't going to be sad over Rin forever. Now that Len had his Hime-sama back

he was not ever want to ever let her go. Now Whenever Kaito or Gakupo was to be paired up with her, Len made sure either one of them was

"unavailable" or "preoccupied" during recordings.

* * *

Thanks for reading! srry if it wasnt good! :3 i tried.


End file.
